Life in a Bed of Lies
by iEro RoX aLiE
Summary: Story about a crazy witch running from her lying problems. Alex meets Harry, but whats happens next? Will her meds get in the way? or her pathological lying?
1. Alex, the Psycho

Life in a Bed of Lies

A pout spread across her pink lips against her pale face. Her face reminded many of an albino which earned her the nickname albino girl. Alex Anne was not widely accepted back in New Jersey. The life she led was a series of lies forcing others not to trust or pity her. A tear fell from the pair of green eyes. Not even "Chapter Four" by Avenged Sevenfold could lighten her spirits.

The lips lazily moved with the words of the song playing from her ipod. Alex headed onto the train worrying about her seating arrangement. As she boarded her first magic train, she looked back at her mom crying. Tears of others had no effect on her, just her own. Alex turned her head as if she just stopped gazing at a dandelion.

Her dyed brown hair was in her face as she frantically searched for her medications. Quickly, she looked up to see the girls' bathroom down two compartments. Her feet dragged her to the small bathroom to search deep inside her bag. In a panic, she dumped it all in the sink. Prozac and Ritalin, her best and only friends were brightly smiling back at her.

The black and white striped bag she was using was stuffed once again with her joys safely in place. Next to the restroom, there was an empty compartment. Perfect. Alex opened the slider to reveal a warming room. She tossed the bag at the opposite end of the area and plopped on one of the couch-like benches. The song had changed to one she was not fond of, and she switched it to "Kill All Your Friends" by My Chemical Romance.

It wasn't on purpose that this was her favorite song. In fact, it was her favorite two weeks after the confrontation. Her actual human being friends had dumped her like a sack of potatoes when they found out she was lying to them. Alex had convinced herself it was an okay thing to do. At the time, she didn't have second thoughts about lying about having sex, getting pregnant, and going out with her cousin, Chaz. Even when she made up an account to "be" Chaz, there was no little voice saying "what the fuck are you doing?".

The other voice, Grace, was far more comforting than some subconscious being. Grace was the only person who loved her for who she was, liar or not. She had convinced Alex there was nothing wrong with lying. In fact, it was perfectly healthy to lie in Grace's opinion. Unfortunately for Alex, Grace can't be seen or heard by other people eventually sending people to think she is talking to herself.

"I wanna listen to some 30 Seconds to Mars." Grace whispered to Alex. Grace was ignored and shoved aside letting Alex room to think. What was this going to be like, magic school? A clean slate has been given to her and she hoped she wouldn't fuck up her treatment. Her head fell into her black polished nails. A squeak came from the other side of the compartment snapping Alex back to "reality".

A boy stared at her with concern. A smile crept along her mouth as she knew she was going to be forced into conversation. The black earbuds of her MP3 were being wrapped around the player when the boy spoke.

"Are you a fourth year?" he questioned. Alex simply nodded "yes"

To be continued….btw first fanfic!!

Written by iEro RoX aLiE

Edited by GlobalDisaster


	2. Hi I'm uh

Chapter 2: Hi I'm…uhh

The boy with the soft, light brown hair was staring at her for at least 20 minutes expecting conversation. Instead, she thought about other things. Alex hadn't been exposed to the wizarding world so she had to find out by the furious girl who shortly came into the train compartment.

"Who may I ask are you?" the girl snapped at Alex. The other girl's hair could have been a helmet for bicycle riding for all Al knew. Her fuzzy eyebrows were furrowed while she waited for a response.

"Cool it, Hermione! She hasn't spoken to me for at least 10 minutes." "Guy" looked confused as why Al hadn't replied to any of his idiotic questions. Do you know me? Is this your first ride? What's your name? All of these weren't important to Al in any way. She'd grown accustomed to be alone and Hermione reminded her of why.

"I said, Who are you?" she said with a tone.

"I'm Vanessa Kinkle." Alex replied "I'm from Pennsylvania, how 'bout you?" she continued. The boy smiled the brightest smile as if he had finally pried open an oyster and revealed its secret pearl. 'Bullshit' Alex thought to herself. He thought he could emotionally get through to her by asking her name? How idiotic of him to think such a thing.

Hermione dragged him out of the compartment whispering something too soft for her to hear. The mystery guy was gone within seconds! A challenge surfaced and that was to loosen Hermione's leash on "Guy". One problem faced the teenager, what was his name? She pulled out her thinking Balance bar and peeled the wrapper. If she could get "Guy" alone somehow after she hounded him down, she could see if "Vanessa" can woo the bastard.

She chuckled to herself in happy thoughts of deceit. Oh, it had been long since she had an opportunity like this. No one back in New Jersey trusted her after the incident. Profiles of women aliases she had used brushed lightly past her mind. Pictures of them flashed like a camera. The image of a redhead appealed to her as well as the name Vanessa. She was a farm girl who raised a piglet named "Dog". Plaid shirts and jean booty shorts called to her. Her father was an alcoholic who beat her mother. Vanessa had a boyfriend, but he dumped her after he cheated with a prostitute.

Yes, perfect. Alex checked her wallet to see if she had some cash from the therapist's purse. 200 dollars from Mrs. Wilson, the therapist, and a credit card from her parents seemed enough to last on. First item on the list of trickery was a box of red hair dye. Second, plaid (and lots of it) and jean shorts would be sufficient. Lastly, red luscious lipstick for luring any man into the world of whoring.

The library was needed in her line of thought. She didn't know anything about farms, but she sure as hell knew about creating aliases. Alex imagined clapping her hands together evilly, but decided not to do it for real in case someone walked by. Grace was trying to break into her thought and suggest a book for farming.

"Grace! I fuckin' told you to leave me the fuck alone when I'm thinking!" she snapped at Grace. That shut her up. Alex could suppress her when she had the will power, but most of the time the words of suicide sound comforting. Pills were too intimidating. What if she just ended up in a vegetable state? Alex tried knives, but is too much of a chicken. The only option left is jumping which sounded good to her.

Her weeping mother flashed in her mind. The screaming of her father, drunk of course, saying how ungrateful of a child Alex was, stuck in a memory. She didn't even respond emotionally to the whole deal because she planned on dying anyway. That was the night she got her letter for Hogwarts. Why it took so long for her to be accepted, she didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to go.

Now, here she is making this elaborate person named Vanessa. It was her thing really. A man outside in the hall yelled for everyone to put on their robes. Apparently, Hogwarts knew her situation as a Muggleborn so they shipped her robes with the acceptance letter.

Quietly, she dressed in peace.


End file.
